


Snapshot 3

by LadyTypo



Series: Little Snapshots Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doting Mattsun is the best Mattsun, First Date, First Fight, First Kiss, First Times, First Year MatsuHana, Holding Hands, M/M, first I love you, first love bite, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTypo/pseuds/LadyTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first summer as high school students marks the first of many 'firsts' for Hanamaki and Matsukawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First kiss, disappointment, first date, & a ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I fought with word and my laptop to finish this one lolol /cries  
> I had compiled a list of firsts and, well, it got so long that I cut it in half haha >>;;  
> So this will be part 1 of 2 of this particular snapshot!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the ferris wheel ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

      Their first ‘kiss’ couldn’t be considered a real kiss; a nervous brush of the lips against Hanamaki’s cheek while he caught his breath after an agility drill. The team had been well into their fourth day of summer training camp, their morning consisting of short distance sprints and jumping exercises.

      Hanamaki would have brushed it off to being just his imagination, but the way Matsukawa’s neck and ears flushed a bright red as he headed for his try at the agility drill was proof that it had happened. Proof that their first ‘kiss’ had been a shy cop-out that he had taken little to no part in.

      Hanamaki was incredibly unsatisfied.

      Their first kiss took place a week after summer training camp had ended, in the safety of Hanamaki’s room, away from prying eyes.

      Workbooks, textbooks, notebooks, and even comic books were sprawled out all over the floor around them, between them, even somehow having made their way up to Hanamaki’s bed. It was the curse of summer homework that summoned the organized chaos, the boys determined not to leave it to the night before the next school session began. They enjoyed their free time and were determined to maintain it.

      When Hanamaki thinks back, he wasn’t even sure what spurred him on to take action. The almost quiet house, the summer sun beating down through cracked windows, the sound of Matsukawa’s voice as he re-read his answers aloud over and over, convinced that he messed up somewhere.

      The looming dissatisfaction creeping up in the back of his mind.

      Whatever it was, he was going to blame the summer heat and homework for temporarily losing his mind. He’d blame the heat for plucking Matsukawa’s notebook out of his hand and the homework for almost lunging forward, lips crashing together, Hanamaki knocking the unsuspecting boy down with his weight.

      The kiss was awkward. Gnashing teeth, a soft groan of pain, limbs knocking against each other in a way that screamed with inexperience. It was messy, sloppy, graceless, and after a few short moments, Hanamaki’s body went limp, a soft whine leaving his lips.

      “…What a massive fail.” He grumbled quietly into Matsukawa’s shoulder, showing no sign that he would move anytime soon.

      “…I think I cut my lip.”

      Bolting upright, Hanamaki looked down at the boy with fear, shock, worry in his eyes and an apology already on his lips. But the words died quickly.

      Matsukawa had indeed cut his lip, tiny and innocuous, but the look on his face made time stop for Hanamaki. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, eyes averted to avoid contact, Matsukawa wasn’t angry and, in that moment, something clicked in Hanamaki’s head.

      Matsukawa Issei, the boy who had gathered the nerve to confess on graduation day, the boy who openly flirted and teased in public without an ounce of shame, the boy who was fearless in poking fun at their incredibly good friend, Oikawa Tooru, whenever the opportunity arose, was shy.

      Matsukawa Issei was shy and it was all Hanamaki’s fault.

      “…What the hell, Mattsun…” was all the brunette could puff out with a sigh, his fingers pinching Matsukawa’s nose playfully, “How dare you be so cute.”

      “Uwaa, Hanamaki-sama thinks I’m cute~” 

      The middle blocker’s response was light and teasing, but an embarrassed smiled remained, his eyes finally meeting Hanamaki’s, “…I think my maiden heart is up for a retry.”

      “A retry, he says!” 

      “Makki-chan, I mean it~ I won’t flake this time.” 

      “A likely story.”

      But Hanamaki sat back up, Matsukawa following suit, and with shy grins and flushed cheeks, the two pressed their lips together in a second attempt, innocent and chaste, but satisfying.

*****

      Their first date wasn’t supposed to be a date. 

      Initially, what escalated into a first date was supposed to be an outing among friends, a particularly doting group of upperclassmen gifting all of the first years in the club with vouchers to a nearby amusement park.

      Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi decided to stick together and pick a day, the four having developed an already tight knit friendship in less than a year of meeting one another. Oikawa found Hanamaki and Matsukawa both endearing and devilish, but loyal in how they looked out for him. Iwaizumi appreciated their support in bringing Oikawa off his high horse from time to time as well as how they came to Oikawa’s defense during his less than spectacular moments. It was a good, strong beginning, and the four knew that it would be a lasting friendship.

      But even friendships have their roadblocks, their obstacles to overcome.

      Matsukawa and Hanamaki could see it the moment they met Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Their bond was strong, like solid stone, but it was covered in chips and cracks created by all of the unknowns and uncertainties between them. All of the unasked questions, the unidentified feelings, the hurt and the jealousy pushed far, far away, ignored until it all came bursting back up to the surface, assaulting the surface of the stone, applying stress that went disregarded as just hormones acting up.

      Matsukawa and Hanamaki could see it, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi could not.

      “They’re not coming.” Hanamaki huffed, tapping away on his phone as he pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against. They had all agreed to meet at the train station a little earlier than their actual boarding time. Both Oikawa and Hanamaki had wanted to plan out their day at the park, from park rides to allocating money for games and food. Iwaizumi was on board just so he could pick out which rides they would go on more than once. Matsukawa was just excited for their outing.

      “…What do you mean?” Matsukawa asked, his excitement sinking to the pit of his stomach at Hanamaki’s words, “Are you kidding me?”

      “ ‘Rika-chan’s sad because we haven’t gone out on a date since we got together~’ “ Hanamaki began to croon in his whining voice that was designated for mocking Oikawa, his fingers scrolling down the text message on his phone, “ ‘She called this morning and said she bought tickets to see a movie together. Makki-chan, can we go another day?~ Sorry~’ Sad crying face, bowing, sad crying face.” He read off the emoticons flatly, his expression void of emotion as he maneuvered through his phone to another text message. “Iwaizumi-san has a similar excuse. ‘Mai-san is participating in an archery competition today and invited me at the last minute. I’m sorry’. “

      They looked at each other for a moment, both a bit disappointed in how the day was going.

      “Well…what do we do?” Matsukawa spoke first, watching as Hanamaki closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. From the persistent buzzing and beeping that came with an onslaught of incoming messages, Matsukawa could only imagine that Hanamaki was ruthless in his response.

      “Dunno. We already swiped our passes and the train’s gonna come any minute, but...” It was subtle, but Hanamaki bit his lip, “Let’s just go home. We can try for another day or something.”

      He was upset.

      Matsukawa checked the time on his watch; five minutes until the train rolled in. Five minutes to lift Hanamaki’s spirits.

      “Nah, let’s go to the park.”

      “Huh?” the brunette’s response was tired and irritated, but Matsukawa didn’t falter.

      “Let’s go. Just you and me.”

      “Just you and me?”

      “Mmhm, just you and me.”

      Hanamaki gave him a hard stare for a moment, his mouth betraying him as the corners lifted up into a small grin, “Mattsun, you sneak, are you asking me out on a date?”

      “Maybe.” He shrugged, fighting back a grin of his own, “I mean, everyone else is on a date today, we might as well be on one too.”

      “Might as well.” Hanamaki hummed, beaming at the turn of events.

*****

      The first time they held hands happened at the end of their first date.

      It started off as a joke, the two noticing the large ferris wheel as they entered the park, the corners of Makki’s lips quirking up as the carriages swayed and slowly made their way up and down around the wheel. “We’re definitely saving that ride for last.”

      Matsukawa had laughed, shaking his head as he eyed the giant spinning wheel, slowly carrying its passengers in a vertical circle. It was such a cheesy cliché, couples riding the wheel late at night once it was all lit up, kissing or doing whatever at the very top of the wheel in the sky.

      The two went about their impromptu date with zeal, riding roller coasters and thrill rides, eating food and playing games until, by the end of the day, the two were pleasantly exhausted. Their date had been the perfect alternative to going home to mope.

      Riding the ferris wheel didn’t cross their minds again until they were getting ready to call it a day, the large wheel having just lit up as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

      “Hey Mattsun, last ride.” Hanamaki grinned, dragging a groaning Matsukawa along to the ferris wheel’s dwindling line. Despite his verbal protests, Matsukawa went along easily, unable to say no to the way Hanamaki’s face lit up with both excitement and amusement, as if he had never been upset just hours earlier.

      Their turn came quickly, the two climbing into the closed carriage, sitting on opposite sides from each other. They laughed as their cart slowly began to ascend, both boys giddy and tired from a long day.

      “Mattsuuuun, this isn’t romantic at all!” Hanamaki hummed flatly, grinning as he kicked the other boy’s feet, “This carriage is too big. How are we supposed to obnoxiously make-out like all the other couples when. You’re. All. The. Way. Over. There.” He emphasized each word with a kick to Matsukawa’s foot, the other boy laughing.

      “Okay, okay, I’ll move over there. Sit tight, Makki-chan~” Matsukawa crooned, rolling his eyes as he slowly stood up.

      The carriage creaked and rocked under the shift of weight from one side to the other, Matsukawa stumbling over to Hanamaki as he braved the sudden instability. He fell forward with a surprised yelp as the carriage lurched to one side, his hands bracing the back of the seat on either side of Hanamaki’s shoulders. The brunette’s arms snaked tightly around Matsukawa’s waist and the two were still as the carriage continued to rock.

      It wasn’t until the carriage was steady again that the two remembered to breath, both chuckling nervously as Matsukawa took a seat next to Hanamaki.

      “….That was scary.” Hanamaki spoke first, rubbing his hands together to keep them from shaking.

      “…Yeah. It really was.”

      They shifted quietly in their seats, bodies still tingling from residual fear and adrenaline as they leaned into each other. Matsukawa wrapped an arm around Hanamaki’s shoulder and pulled him close, sighing as he nuzzled the top of the brunette’s head. Without missing a beat, he took a trembling hand into his own, squeezing it gently to calm the lingering fear.

      “What’re you doing, Mattsun?” Hanamaki hummed, leaning against Matsukawa’s shoulder as he watched their fingers slowly intertwine.

      “Being scared and mushy with the boy I like.” He answered lamely, glancing out the carriage window. His face went red with embarrassment.

      “Yeah, same here.” Hanamaki answered, glancing up at the other boy, “Whoa! What’s wrong?”

      Matsukawa mumbled quietly into Hanamaki’s ear before leaning in, his boyfriend’s face as red and embarrassed as his own as he captured his lips into a deep, well-practiced kiss.

      They had reached the top of the ferris wheel.


	2. First Fights, Love Bites, Rumors, and Good Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were different and that was fine. They were different and they liked each other so much for it. It made things fun and interesting, a tremor in the water of their easy sailing.
> 
> It was when the unknown entered the picture that storms began to brew, that the waters began to thrash about in a more frightening manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my handsome eyebrow son suffer for love o(TヘTo)  
> Also, how do I teenage boy? ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

         Their first real fight happened the week before winter break. 

         It wasn’t that the pair had never argued or disagreed before – they were still two different people with their own opinions – but they were small and benign. A harmless debate about which flavor soda was superior, a disagreement about how to go about eating a matcha-green tea kit kat bar (Hanamaki started with the edges first, Matsukawa bit straight into the bar), half-hearted arguments about what genre of music was better to listen to while studying, and many other little things that never lasted for more than a few minutes.

         They were different and that was fine. They were different and they liked each other so much for it. It made things fun and interesting, a tremor in the water of their easy sailing.

         It was when the unknown entered the picture that storms began to brew, that the waters began to thrash about in a more frightening manner.

         Hanamaki hadn’t meant to run away.

         Well, he had meant to run away, but with more of an intelligent explanation and in less of a panicked flurry. 

         It was a week before winter break and Hanamaki felt like his life was over, like he had ruined everything because, without fail, he had overreacted before thinking things through and was now too afraid to turn back, too afraid to run back to Matsukawa’s house and ask him “What the hell were you thinking?!”

         Hanamaki sneered at himself, at his actions. This was such an Oikawa thing to do, running away the moment the unknown crossed his path. Hell, he teased Oikawa for things like this, whether the setter understood the reason or not. And here he was, mimicking his good friend’s cowardice and he just couldn’t find the strength to turn back and make things right. He never realized how hard it was to do something so obvious, so simple in his mind yet so…terrifying to every other part of him. Maybe he’d sympathize a little more with Oikawa from now on…

         Maybe.

         Jogging down the street towards the train station, he could only think of how thankful he was for cold winters and scarves, the spot on his neck that burned with pain and the lingering sensation of soft lips, and the hurt look in Matsukawa’s eyes as he bolted out of the room with half-assed excuses.

\---

         When Matsukawa woke up, the sick knot in his stomach had only tightened, a night of sleep unable to rid him of the look of pure horror on Hanamaki’s face before he bolted out of the house.

         As he shuffled about his room, eyes bleary with sleep and heart heavy in his chest as he got ready for the day, he could only think about the night before. 

         They’d done what they always did: hid themselves away in his room until dinner was ready, enjoying each other’s company in any way they could. They’d talk, joke together, laugh together, share gentle touches to the cheek, the arm, run fingers through each other’s hair and hold hands for a while without ever losing that comfort. This made them happy. They were happy.

         They’d practice kissing one another much more since that one hot summer months ago, the awkward touch of their lips and unsure shyness replaced with an affectionate intimacy that left them both breathless. 

         In the beginning, Matsukawa had always assumed that Hanamaki didn’t embarrass easily, that his feelings didn’t hit him as strong as they hit Matsukawa, that he was naturally confident and sly in his ability to flirt and tease. But seeing Hanamaki breathless for the first time, the way his cheeks flushed red with heat and embarrassment, the way he clung to Matsukawa like he never wanted to let go, Matsukawa understood that his boyfriend’s confidence was a well-constructed front, that they both felt equally as strong for one another.

         They’d been so close and on the same wavelength lately, Matsukawa didn’t think anything of it when it crossed his mind. Hanamaki had said he was cold and promptly sat himself in Matsukawa’s lap, book in hand and head resting against his boyfriend’s chest. It was normal, it was the usual for them, Matsukawa hugging the brunette tight and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

         Even kissing Hanamaki’s neck wasn’t out of the ordinary, a soft hum and a chuckle leaving his lips as he turned the page of his book. Matsukawa took this as an okay, as a sign that he really didn’t mind.

         Thinking back, maybe he bit down a little too hard, got a little too eager while his lips and tongue sucked hard on the patch of skin he had taken between his teeth. 

         Everything was a blur afterwards, from the dull thud of Hanamaki’s book colliding with the wall to the vague sound of his mother downstairs asking the fleeing young man what was wrong. Matsukawa sat on his floor, stunned, confused, and wondering if he really just ruined everything that he had ever had with Hanamaki. 

         It sunk in more and more as he dressed for school that things were really wrong between them now, even more so when he bid his mother and father good bye and was met with an empty street outside his house. 

         Not even a text of “Sorry, I’m running late!” or a “Go on ahead of me, I overslept”. Not a single word and Matsukawa could feel his heart breaking as he waited a few more minutes for even just a glimpse of the bundled up brunette turning around the corner. A few minutes of waiting and hoping that everything was really okay, that he’d soon hear a teasing voice cut through the quiet morning air.

         Hanamaki never came.

\---

         Wednesday morning rolled around and Iwaizumi was worried.

         He had never known Hanamaki and Matsukawa to not speak to each other for more than one hour, let alone a whole day, and the air between the two was…off.

         They wouldn’t look at each other, they wouldn’t speak to one another or interact. They wouldn’t even linger in the same room for any longer than necessary and, for Iwaizumi and even Oikawa, it was a bit painful to watch. 

         No matter how you looked at it, they were just avoiding each other.

         “Think they had a fight, Iwa-chan? Do they even _have_ fights?”

         Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa, “Don’t be stupid. Everyone fights once in a while.”

         “I mean, I guess. But they’re… _them_ ,” The setter shrugged, neatly manicured nails tapping against his shoe locker in thought before opening it up, “Mattsun and Makki-chan don’t fight like _this_.”

         Iwaizumi only responded with a grunt, but he couldn’t argue or disagree. Oikawa was right, Matsukawa and Hanamaki didn’t fight like this.

         Oikawa sighed, slipping on his shoes, “I will say that I’ve never experienced a day quite like yesterday.” 

         “What do you mean?”

         “Ah, you haven’t heard the rumors yet, have you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa grinned, but his eyes betrayed a feeling much less playful, “It’s not my place to tell, but I’m sure you’ll hear all about it today. It was spreading like wildfire once club activities let out yesterday.”

         “And you can’t tell me because….?”

         Oikawa gasped, looking scandalized, but Iwaizumi knew better, “Iwa-chan, I’m not a _gossiper!_ I have some respect for my peers, you know.”

         “Yeah, right, whatever.”

         “…And even more respect for Makki-chan and his personal business.”

         Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, his friend giving him a meaningful look.

         A clue.

         Oikawa was dramatic and a bit of a brat, but he was loyal almost to a fault. Of course he’d be worried about their friends.

         With a nod and a subtle look of gratitude, Iwaizumi closed the door to his locker, pulling his school shoes on as he followed Oikawa down the hall.

\---

         Iwaizumi practically ran to Hanamaki’s classroom once lunch time came around, charging like a bull who had seen red. 

         Oikawa hadn’t been kidding about the rumors and, thinking to earlier that morning, Iwaizumi deduced that Oikawa’s giddiness over knowing the contents of the rumors floating around was probably one of his many civil and silly masks to cover the anger that he was sure had settled inside his friend since yesterday after practice. 

         And, to be honest, Iwaizumi couldn’t blame him. 

         He had already been reprimanded for arguing loudly with a classmate during one of their passing periods, their history teacher walking in on a shouting match in progress, Iwaizumi’s face red and angry. Both boys were separated, but a tense air remained throughout the rest of class, Iwaizumi’s glare burning holes into the back of his classmate’s head.

         It was only natural to react that way. He’d been hearing whispers and giggling of the same thing over and over all morning, gross variations thrown in here and there. 

         _“Did you hear about Hanamaki-kun? A senpai told me he saw hickies and scratches all over his body yesterday.”_

_“Really? I heard that he got himself a girlfriend in college and they got a little crazy. That’s why he was wearing that scarf all day.”_

_“I heard that too! Umeda-kun from the class next door saw him walking with a woman towards the red-light district last night!”_

_“Nuh uh, no way! Umeda’s a liar!”_

__

_“Uh huh! No lie! It was Hanamaki-kun! Umeda-kun said he was absolutely sure!”_

         Umeda-kun was absolutely not sure at all that he saw Hanamaki heading towards the red-light district with an older woman. Oikawa conveyed the information over text message to Iwaizumi after some…gentle prying.

         Iwaizumi knew this to be the case, but he couldn’t just let this go on. He knew Hanamaki, he knew that there wasn’t an ounce of truth in any of this.

         Sure, Hanamaki was sporting a square bandage on his neck at their last practice, but that could have been anything. He wasn’t covered head to toe in markings left behind from a night of sin like some people were saying, so what was the actual truth in all this?

         Iwaizumi had an idea, but he had to be sure. He had to hear it from Hanamaki.

\---

         “Wow, Iwaizumi-san, it’s only noon and you’re already looking like a real hot mess.” 

         “You’re not looking any better, Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi grunted, taking a seat on one of the steps in the stairwell he had dragged Hanamaki off to. Having their discussion in the classroom or the hall would draw too much attention.

         Iwaizumi was right. Hanamaki, despite his cool grin and teasing tone, looked ragged and tired, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. He had his scarf wrapped around his neck despite the building being reasonably warm, a square bandage peeking out over the top for extra measure.

         With a shrug, he took a seat next to Iwaizumi, speaking before anything could be said, “Listen, I know about the rumors, so…don’t worry about me, okay? It’s gonna pass, Iwaizumi-san. No one knows what they’re talking about! I’m a fifteen year old kid, how the hell am I gonna get away with anything they’re saying?! It’s all baseless conjecture, anyways, and I can handle it. I’m a big boy.”

         “Just because you don’t mind it doesn’t mean it’s alright, Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi shot back evenly, his brow knit into a small frown as he turned to look at his friend, “They’re making up some pretty nasty crap about you. I mean, show some concern, even just a little! What if coach-“

         “I already talked to coach about it, Iwaizumi-san. It’s a case of irritated skin caused by the cold weather and the turbulent throes of puberty. Hooray for youth.” 

         Iwaizumi didn’t look convinced, “And you’re telling me that that’s what you’re hiding under there? Irritated skin?”

         “In a sense, yeah.” Hanamaki shrugged, lowering his voice, “I mean, it is what it is. It’ll fade, just like the rumors, you know? It’s nothing to worry about.”

         “And Matsukawa?” Iwaizumi didn’t even give his friend enough time to react, “Is all of this nothing for him to worry about too?”

         “What are you talking about?”

         If it were anyone else, Hanamaki would have been able to end the conversation right then and there. But Iwaizumi could hear the agitation in his friend’s voice, could see the sudden discomfort in his body language. 

         He could clearly recall the memory of summer training camp, the glimpse of Matsukawa tenderly brushing his lips against Hanamaki’s cheek when he thought no one else was looking, could clearly recall how both boys burned bright red from the base of their neck to the tips of their ears.

         Iwaizumi’s words were firm but gentle, “You’re not the only one who has to deal with hearing these things, Hanamaki. You know, what you two have together and how that “skin irritation” came about, it’s none of my business.”

         “It really isn’t.”

         “ _But_ if people were talking shit about the person I care about most, if people were making them out to be something they’re not and I couldn’t do a thing about it? On top of that, if it were my fault and they were angry at me? Well…hell, I’d want someone to just end me.”

         “But I’m not angry at him!” Hanamaki snapped, no longer calm and cool, but a tired, fidgeting mess hunched over on the stairs, “I just…I mean, I wasn’t ready, you know?! I wasn’t expecting something like that! It just happened out of nowhere and…I panicked. Shit, I really panicked.” With a groan, he rubbed his face, his voice beginning to crack, “Mattsun looked so upset and I…I couldn’t say anything, Iwaizumi-san. I couldn’t just sit down and ask him what was going through his head. Instead I just ran home like a dumbass and left him there.” His shoulders slumped, palms rubbing against his eyes, “How do I face him after doing something like that?”

         Iwaizumi shrugged, “You just do, I guess. I don’t know much about these kinds of things. But…I do know that Matsukawa’s got it bad for you.”

         “Pfft. Were we that obvious?”

         “Well, after seeing that sorry excuse of a kiss at summer camp, it was kinda hard not to notice.”

         Hanamaki laughed, “Mattsun’s surprisingly shy.”

         “You know…I can kinda see that.”

         “You’re taking this really well. Like, _really_ well.”

         Iwaizumi raised a brow, “Why wouldn’t I? This dating thing doesn’t really change anything. Whether you’re just friends or boyfriends, you’re both still Hanamaki and Matsukawa to me.”

         Hanamaki stared forward, spending the rest of their lunch break vehemently denying the tears in his eyes as Iwaizumi laughed.

\---

         Thursday morning arrived and Matsukawa awoke with the same tight knot in the pit of his stomach that had settled there since Monday night.

         Sluggish and dispirited, he went through his usual morning routine, washing up and throwing on his uniform, running his fingers through dark and fluffy wisps of hair before making his way downstairs.

         “Move quickly, Issei.” His mother hummed gently, his bento already set out along with a simple breakfast at the table, “Takahiro-kun is waiting for you outside.”

         Matsukawa nodded, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he took a seat at the table to eat. In mid-bite, he paused, his half-asleep brain slowly processing his mother’s words.

         “Huh?”

         “Issei, chew with your mouth closed.” She shook her head, giving her son a small smile, “I said Takahiro-kun is already waiting outside, so don’t take too long.”

         Heeding her words, Matsukawa practically shoveled his food into his mouth, his mother groaning about his horrible table manners as he scooped up his school bag and lunch before pecking her cheek goodbye.

         Throwing on his coat, scarf, and shoes, the young man flew out of the door like a whirlwind, already braced for disappointment that, maybe, Hanamaki had decided it wasn’t worth waiting out in the cold for Matsukawa.

         The disappointment never came.

         Hanamaki looked up from his spot by the fence, nose and cheeks flushed pink from the cold, a fresh square bandage peeking out from underneath his scarf. He gave a small, almost awkward grin and Matsukawa felt his heart kick back up.

         “Hey there.” Matsukawa tried coolly, unsure of what to say, what to do, how he should act. He had been stuck with his thoughts the last few days and knew that he had crossed a line. Now, all he wanted was Hanamaki’s forgiveness. “Were you waiting long?”

         “Mattsun, you’re trying way too hard.” Hanamaki cut in smoothly, pushing off from the fence to face him, “Let’s walk for a bit to wake you up, sleepyhead. I wanna talk.”

         Matsukawa nodded and took to Hanamaki’s side, walking in step with the boy but keeping his distance. It didn’t feel right getting too close until everything was cleared between them. 

         A silence washed over them as they made their way down the side walk, Matsukawa too nervous to say anything, too nervous to apologize for what happened that night.

         “So, Iwaizumi-san knows about us.” Hanamaki spoke first, his voice a light hum in the morning air, “He was really cool about it. Honestly, I was so touched, I cried. And it wasn’t a pretty cry either. It was all snotty and gross, like the kind of cry everyone saves for Bambi’s mom.” Met with silence, he looked over at Matsukawa, a small smile on his lips, “Mattsun…I’m not angry or upset, I swear.”

         “You’re not?” His nerves diffused somewhat, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want you to be mad at me but…you really should be.” 

         “I should?”

         “Mmhm, you should.”

         “Huh.” Hanamaki blinked, “Well, I’m not. I mean, yesterday I kinda had a moment and…you know, realized that I was more scared and nervous than anything.”

         “ _Scared?_ ” Matsukawa felt his heart sink, “Damnit, Makki, I’m so sor-“

         “Nuh uh, let me explain first.” He cut him off again, “I was scared in that it was…different from the norm, Mattsun. Not bad, just different and I wasn’t prepared, I guess?” Hanamaki blushed, a small grin on his lips, “I mean, we just got used to the kissing and cuddling part and all of a sudden sweet, shy Mattsun is sucking on my neck? You can’t just spring that on me, you know. My maiden heart and all that, remember?”

“         I remember.” Matsukawa nodded, ducking his head in embarrassment, “I really am sorry, Makki. I misread the signals and got in over my head. I never meant to hurt or scare you, I just…” He glanced over at the boy, cheeks flushed, “Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

         Hanamaki chuckled, bumping their shoulders together. Matsukawa really was such an honest guy. “Well, if you feel that bad about it, Mattsun, then yeah, I forgive you. But, like I said, it wasn’t bad. Just warn me next time.”

         “Deal.” He nodded, closing the space between them to lean against the brunette. They were similar in height, but Matsukawa still had a couple of centimeters on Hanamaki.

         “Hey, Makki?”

         “Hmm?”

         “I really missed you. I thought I ruined everything.”

         “Really? I thought I was the one who ruined everything.” He laughed, slipping his hand into Matsukawa’s, their fingers entwined, “Hey, Mattsun?”

         “Yeah?”

         “So, yesterday, I realized that I hate being apart…and that I probably really, really love you.”

         They both came to a stop, Matsukawa turning to look at his boyfriend with wide, curious eyes, Hanamaki’s gaze turned away towards the ground, but a blush covering whatever was left visible of his neck, his cheeks, and the tips of his ears.

         Matsukawa could feel his heart flip in his chest, the knot in his stomach unraveling into that of nervous butterflies fluttering about. 

         “Me too.” He almost whispered, but from the upturned corners of Hanamaki’s lips, he knew he had been heard, “I probably really, really love you too, Makki.”

         With silly smiles on their lips and fingers entwined, the two took the long way to school, arriving with only minutes to spare. And as winter break approached, like Hanamaki had predicted, the rumors and the mark on his neck had indeed faded, but the feel of soft lips on his skin and quiet “I love you’s” remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
